How Harry REALLY Killed Voldemort2
by Shadow Phoenix 16
Summary: The Dark Evangal trunks of blood Voldemort bye-bye
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER FOR ALL STORIES: I do not own NOTHING! Nothing I tell you! If I own them do you really think I would be writing a FanFiction in my spare time instead of creating new stories for me to sell and you to buy?

COMING SOON! PREVEIW

"Cometh Darkus Evangel!", yelled Harry as he run from the site to grab the black bag he put to the side.

"_It was in a book called Spells Any Sorcerer Out To Save The World Should Know: Kill And Overkill the spell I just used was from chapter 16 Summoning a Bigger Evil to Take Care of your Enemy and How to Keep them From Killing You", Harry answered._

"_What idiot wizard with a death wish summoned Eva of all people?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Nothing I tell you! If I own them do you really think I would be writing a FanFiction in my spare time instead of creating new stories for me to sell and you to buy?

SEE MY FanFiction ACCOUNT FOR THE DISCLAMIMER_**How Harry REALLY killed Voldemort 2**_

A red-gold glow burst across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both the faces of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort (Tom M. Riddle) at the same time, so that their faces were a blur to each other.

"_Avada Kedavra_" they both yelled trying to kill each other. The both then duck as the spells flew past their ears missing them by ½ a centimeter.

As they fought the people behind the Shield Spell watch in awe.

"_What the HELL have they been thinking about by using those spells"_ were the thoughts of everyone watching. When suddenly Harry used a light spell that was so forbidden that even the last Light Lord never used it. Lord Orion Potter wrote in his book '_How to Kill a Dark Lord_', to beg and give presents to _HER_ as to not be killed.

"Cometh Darkus Evangeline!", yelled Harry as he run from the site to grab the black bag he put to the side.

As the Dark Lord looked on a little girl appeared from the smoke.

"What the… I was just in class with that stupid boya ", said the blonde girl looking around the room with disdain. "Where am I? This place looks like a medieval castle from Hell."

"Oh great Evangel I, Harry Potter, called upon the strength of a true mage. As an offering to help me I present you with this trunk full of blood from every magical creature in my world, 2 litters from all 3 million types, and 3 tons of diamonds for your help in defecting the so called Dark Lord", Harry said trying not to get himself killed by _HER_, while everyone else including Voldemort was thinking _'What! Why does he look so scared of her? Blood? Diamonds? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?'_

"Really now," Eva said with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Alright I'll do it. Now hand over the blood and diamonds."

"Of course My Lady, here you go", Harry said while bowing and handing of the trunk. "He's the ugly one that looks like a snake."

"Ahahahahahahahahahah! Potter you called an eleven year old girl to bet ME? Ha! I guess I could toy with her for a little bit", Voldemort laughed at Harry not noticing him backing away from them both.

"Child. Child. CHILD! I'll show you child! I am over a hundred years old! I am known as the Undying mage, Apostle of Calamity, Gospel of Darkness, the Puppet Master, Advent of Evil! I am the vampire, The Dark Evangel! Now come to me and die a slow death," Eva said with an thundering ice storm the background. She then disappeared form sight.

"Ha! ," Voldemort said. "The little girl's afri-ahahahaha!"

Eva was standing right behind him holding his testicles before dropping them on the floor and stomping on them. "Now let's see what else can be pulled off."

For the next 30 minutes she pulled pieces of his body off stomping on them, from his spleen to his left arm. When all that was left was torso and what was in it she healed him completely and did it again and again for the next 3 hours.

Everyone who was watching the fight started scramming _Oh my God, __Make it stop,__ that does not go there,__ etc._

After 3 hours of watching Voldemort get maimed and healed over and over again she decided to just kill him. So she ripped out his still beating heart and forced fed it to him.

The Death Eaters saw how the Dark Lord was killed and committed suicide to save them of the pain until the only ones left alive were the ones who fought with Harry.

"Bye brat, call me again so I have something to do on a Saturday again. This was fun," Eva said as she disappeared from Hogwarts hopefully never to be called on again.

"Harry were did you find that spell", the other two of the Golden Trio asked.

"It was in a book called _Spells Any Sorcerer Out To Save The World Should Know: Kill And Overkill_ the spell I just used was from chapter 16 _Summoning a Bigger Evil to Take Care of your __Enemy and __How to Keep Them From Killing You_", Harry answered.

"Okay but never _**ever**_ use that spell again", they all yelled.

"Fine", Harry answered.

BACK IN MAHORA ACADEMY

"Eva, what happened? Where did you go?", asked Negi after Eva came back from where ever she disappeared to.

"Some idiot wizard summoned me take care of their _Dark Lord_, yeah right more like _Dark Baby_, couldn't even regenerate a ripped off arm. That idiot _Nagi_ could do it and he could not even spell 'idiot'", Eva said to everyone when she got back. "Well I got lots of different tasty blood and diamonds to last my a couple hundred years or more.", she said skipping away humming.

Once she left Negi said to the others "What idiot wizard with a death wish summoned _Eva_ of all people?"

THE END

A/N: Who should killed Voldemort next? You have until December 27, 2012 to tell me. I will write how won on January 31, 2013.


End file.
